


looking at the stars.

by darthkryze



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, One Shot, Sadness, Short One Shot, hera's thinking about the past and it's both sad and happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthkryze/pseuds/darthkryze
Summary: The battle of Endor is over. The Emperor and Darth Vader have been defeated. During the celebration, Hera takes some time to sit down and think. About everything.
Relationships: C1-10P | Chopper & Hera Syndulla, CT-7567 | Rex & Hera Syndulla, Ezra Bridger & Hera Syndulla, Hera Syndulla & Jacen Syndulla, Hera Syndulla & Sabine Wren, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	looking at the stars.

It was over. For now, at least. Hera was sure that they’d be back eventually, but at this moment she had time. Time to stop and think about everything that’d happened to her because of this war, because of the Empire. 

Thinking about how in the end, Kanan and Ezra’s sacrifices were but pinpricks compared to what they had all accomplished after they had gone. To her, to Lothal, they had been vital in inspiring the people, inspiring herself. Continuing on without them was still hard. 

Sometimes she would find herself reaching for Kanan's hand, or was ready to scold Ezra in a motherly way. 

Would anybody remember their names? Anybody but her, Sabine, Rex, and the few others that had been close to them? 

Would people know and remember what they had inspired and sparked? This fire, the one that had destroyed the Empire. She still remembered the broadcast that they had sent out what felt like ages ago. 

It had been four years. Four years since Ezra disappeared, since Kanan died. When Ezra had gone, it felt like she couldn’t ever recover, ever be able to find herself whole again. 

And then Jacen was born. Another gift that Kanan had given her. 

She had found out that she was pregnant about three weeks after Ezra’s disappearance, and she knew that she couldn’t let herself be weak, that she had to be strong for her baby. And so she was. 

Up until days before Jacen’s birth, she was still flying and fighting for the Rebellion. Both as a distraction to herself and to help others. 

Flying, up there among the stars, she felt joyous, ecstatic, humbled to everything around her. She was meant to fly, she had been told by many others before. She knew it in her heart, too. 

She took Jacen with her sometimes. He loved it too. 

He reminded her so much of Kanan. But that was a good thing.

Here, sitting on a log, Hera looked up at the stars. She could hear the cheerful laughter of others who had fought in the battle of Endor all around her, with the occasional chime of the Ewoks. 

She let a tear fall as she stared at the sky, thinking about them. Kanan and Ezra were her family. And although she had lost them, they’d always be a part of her, and she could heal alongside the others who had lost them. 

Tears continued to slip as she smiled sadly to herself. Then, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and the giggle of a child. _Her_ child. 

She raised her hand to the one resting on her shoulder, and turned her head to find Rex, with Jacen hoisted up in one arm, resting on his side. Chopper was wheeling along next to them. 

“Mama! Uncle Rex let me try some new food,” her boy’s voice came, and she found herself quickly wiping the tears off her face. 

“Nothing too weird, I hope,” she muttered as she rose to her feet, bringing herself back to the present. "Ewok food is weird." Jacen’s face whirled to look at a group of Ewoks and some rebels dancing around a fire to the music. 

“Are you alright?” Rex said softly, and Hera nodded. Rex had always been good to them, like another member of the crew. And with Ahsoka gone, he didn't really have anybody else. “Good, Sabine and Zeb are waiting for us by another fire, they saved us some spots.” Chopper gave a few happy whirs and whistles.

“Well then, we can’t leave the two of them hanging can we?” Hera replied, reaching over and taking Jacen into her arms. Rex grinned. 

“We certainly can’t,” he chimed, and they turned to go and find Sabine and Zeb. 

_Yeah,_ Hera thought to herself, eyes still glued to the stars. She glanced down at her son in her arms. _I’ll be alright._


End file.
